VAZ-2103 Zhiguli
|realname= Lada |image= |imgsize= |imagedesc= |laicon = VAZ2103ZhiguliIcon.png |type= Car |weight= |hidestats= |socstats= 150000 Ru |csstats= |copstats= }} Description The VAZ-2106 Zhiguli is a mid-sized family car, sedan, produced by VAZ, introduced in 1975 and produced up until 2005. Better known as the Lada 1600 outside of the Soviet Union, it was the fourth VAZ model and like its predecessor, the VAZ-2103 (Lada 1300/1500), it was based on the Fiat 125. Known as the Zhiguli ('Žiguli') within the Soviet Union, the main differences between the VAZ-2101-2106 and the Fiat 124/125 are the use of thicker gauge steel for the bodyshell, an overhead camshaft engine (in place of the original Fiat OHV unit), and the use of aluminium drum brakes on the rear wheels in place of disc brakes. Early versions of the car featured a starting handle for cranking the engine manually should the battery go flat in Siberian winter conditions, and an auxiliary fuel pump. VAZ was forbidden from selling the cars in competing markets alongside Fiat 124; however exports to Western European nations began in 1974 when the 124 was discontinued in favour of Fiat's newer 131 Mirafiori model. Notes The car differs from other driveable vehicles in some terms (patch 1.3003) Firstly, it is literally indestructible (its health bar can never be depleted even a little) which is undoubtedly its biggest advantage. On the other hand, however, this is perhaps a slight disadvantage, because the vehicle traders (Barkeep or Outskirts Barkeep) do not allows the player to buy a second vehicle until the first one is gone (destroyed), so you should not buy this car if you later plan to buy something else. It also has different and somewhat strange animations and physics when compared to others (usually visible when running into something and especially when going through bushes), which are obviously not compatible with existing Engine version due to the fact that game will sometimes crash when using this car, with crash report stating Engine error. In contrast to other vehicles, it very easily runs over any mutant or human, even on slower speeds. (except Pseudodog, Bloodsucker and Chimera which cannot be ran over with any vehicle) However, it also features one disastrous bug (which is fortunately, somewhat rare) when its trunk sometimes cannot be opened. This bug will cause the game to crash sooner or later and it will, for some reason, disable all saves in that map, so it's strongly recommended to have multiple saves (at least one in previously played map) when using this car, or you risk losing all made progress so far by not being able to load the saved games from the current map. The best solution is, if possible, to load the game immediately when this bug occours, since that will, in most cases, at least prevent the disabling of all existing saves in current map. It also shares a relatively rare bug with most other vehicles where one or all of its wheels can sometimes fall through terrain, which will cause the game to crash in most cases (in some cases this can also cause a heavy drop in framerate for some reason and they may even explode and kill the occupant) The origin of this bug is unknown, but it simply appears to be faulty/unstable vehicle animations and mechanics in general. Unfortunately, in contrast to some other usable vehicles like UAZ Jeep, Moskvich or Lada Niva Hospital Service, this car cannot be found literally anywhere in the game, since it is not present in any of the maps, so it can only be bought from Barkeep for 150,000 RU either in Bar or Outskirts. However, with all mentioned advantages and disadvantages, this car is arguably the best choice available. Trivia Ingame, this vehicle is erroneously called 'VAZ-2103', (Lada 1300/1500) what was actually its predecessor and what can be seen on the info screen when buying it from a trader. (Barkeep) The VAZ-2106 visibly differs from 2103 by having black plastic headlight surrounds, grille instead of chrome and different taillights, all which are exactly present on the ingame model, clearly indicating that this is a VAZ-2106, not 2103 as stated. Like in case of Lada Niva Hospital Service, despite the generally accurately modeled exteriors, the interior of the car is incorrectly modeled, it appears to be completely fictional and does not share anything with actual VAZ-2103/2106 interiors. The non driveable models of this car which can be found almost everywhere through the game are not entirely similar to the mentioned driveable model. For some reason, they appear to be some hybrid of the actual VAZ-2106 and the VAZ-2105/2107 (Lada Riva 1300/1500) which do not exist in game at all, due to the fact that those derelict models have slightly different rear sections. More precisely, all of them have larger VAZ-2105/2107 taillights, although again sharing VAZ-2103/2106 double circular headlights like the driveable model, instead of VAZ-2105/2104/2107 rectangular ones. Moreover, some of those unusable cars have a readable rear badge which labelled 'Lada 2105', clearly indicating that the rear section is actually from mentioned VAZ-2105/2107 rather than from the actual VAZ-2106 from which the front section originates. Gallery Category:Vehicles